User blog:Wassboss/Pirate vs Conquistador
Pirate: The Merciless high sea killers. Vs Conquistador: The spanish soldier who brought about the fall of the aztecs. Who is deadliest Edges Saber vs Cutlass: The conquistador's are much better trained with swords that the pirates ever will be. Edge Saber Blunderbuss vs Arquebus: Now i'm going by what iv'e heard on this wiki. The Arquebus has been called a piece of crap. The blunderbus is a very powerful weapon. If the Arquebus really is crap and the blunderbuss can prenatrate armour then i have to give the edge to. Edge Blunderbuss Crossbow vs Flintlock pistol: Deadliest warrior has already done this and the crossbow won. Edge Crossbow Boarding axe vs Lance: The lance has a longer reach and more killing power. Edge Conquistador. Overall i think the Conquistador's better training will help them prevail. A pirate ship docks off the coast of South America. Out of the ship come 5 pirates ready to explore this new land. 2 of them have Blunderbuss’s and the other three have of them have flintlock pistols. They all are armed with cutlasses. They look around and slowly make their way inland. From the top of a hill 5 conquistador’s watch the pirates. Two of them are on horseback, but the other three are on foot. The lead conquistador points at the pirates and the three on foot pull out their arquebus’s and aim at the pirates. The leader instructs them to fire and they do so but they only hit one pirate. (5-4) The pirates look up and see the conquistadors on top of the hill. The horsemen charge down the hill with their footmen close behind. The pirates ready their guns and wait for the conquistador’s too reach them. The first horseman charges at them but one of the pirates fires their blunderbuss hitting the conquistador square in the chest. (4-4) The leader charges down on his horse and impales the blunderbuss pirate with his lance. (4-3) The other three conquistadors reach the bottom of the hill and one fires his crossbow hitting the other blunderbuss wielding pirate right between the eyes. (4-2) The pirate leader pulls out a flintlock and fires at the horseman but only succeeds in hitting the horse. The horse collapses and the lead conquistador has no choice but to put it out of its misery. The pirate leader pulls out another flintlock and fires at the crossbow wielder hitting him in the neck. (3-2) The other two conquistadors pull out there sword and charge at the pirates. The pirate leader pulls out a boarding axe and throws it hitting one of the conquistador’s in the head. (2-2) The pirate leader smirks and turns around and finds himself with a sword too his face. The conquistador leader stabs it forward, the sword going through the pirates head and coming out the other side. (2-1) Meanwhile the other pirate pulls out his cutlass and starts to duel with the other conquistador. However the sabre shatters and the pirate slices the conquistadors head clean off. (1-1) He turns to see how his captain is getting on and sees his body, crumpled in a heap on the floor. He shouts in surprise and the lead conquistador almost cuts his hand off. The pirate comes to his senses and dodges another strike from the conquistador. They duel for a bit until the cutlass is knocked out of the pirates hands. The conquistador hits the pirate with the hilt of the sword knocking him down. The pirate falls to his knees and the conquistador points the tip of his sword at the pirates head smiling. The pirate however picks up some sand and throws it at the conquistador, getting him in the eye, blurring his vision. The pirate then gets up and pulls out another flintlock. He levels it at the conquistadors head and fires killing him. The pirate yells in victory and walks back to the ship. Winner Pirate. Expert’s opinion The pirates won because their weapons were much better and because they did not fight fairly. Category:Blog posts